


The Stargate, the TARDIS, and the Handcuffs

by havocthecat



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randomness prompted by NeaDods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stargate, the TARDIS, and the Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/393073.html?thread=2148721&style=mine#t2148721) on LJ.

"Sir."

"Yes, Carter?"

"You're not going to be able to get out of those handcuffs."

"Am so."

"She wasn't talking to you, Funny English Guy With Big Ears."

"I really wasn't."

"Still, I'll be out in just a second. As soon as I can reach--"

*clatter*

"Ouch. Sorry 'bout that."

"No, no, it's just fine. I didn't need that knee anyway." *pause* "I'm going to kill Vala."

"Not if I get to her first, sir."

"She handcuffed us! Inside the--"

"The TARDIS, sir."

"The tardy thing. Right." *pause* "Hey, ouch! You're ganging up on me!"

"Yes, sir."

"Look, could you just hand me my bloody sonic screwdriver already!"

"Sonic screwdriver?"

"Yes, comes in very handy for things like, I don't know, PICKING LOCKS!"

"Carter, stop drooling."

"Sorry, sir."

"All we have to do is wait for Teal'c and Daniel to get here."

"No way in hell, sir."

"Oh, you've got friends. Fantastic!"

"Friends who mock."

"We're doomed, aren't we, Carter?"

"Only if we don't get out of here, sir."

\--end--


End file.
